This invention relates to an echo-pulse ranging method and apparatus.
It is known in radar systems to determine the distance to a target from a transmitter by measuring the time it takes for a transmitted pulse to travel to the target and return as an echo. Complicated systems are also used involving range gates which search for targets in a limited range which may be varied. For example, the range gate may have a width equivalent to a distance of 1000 yards and the search range can be swept outwardly from the transmitter until a target is detected. In some systems, the target can then be centered in the range gate.
The present invention provides a simple system, not taught by any of the prior art of which applicant is aware, for determining the distance to a target.